The Attorney Werewolf Oneshot!
by THE real assistant
Summary: An Ace Attorney has been cursed to turn into a werewolf each night! What will become of this Ace Lawyer? (This is a trail and error oneshot, full explanation inside! T cause I'm paranoid!) C'mon, I know you want to click it! Now I'm making it sound like there's a hint coin there... XD


**_(A:N: Greeting true believers! For those who JUST started reading my crazed stories (for that, I am honored you took time off your schedule to read this!), my name is Real! And this... (Grabs evil twin) is Alex! Alex:Why do you hug me when you introduce me? Me:Cause I want you to be happy for once. Now, I am having a contest for two stories. I have a Professor Layton werewolf oneshot, and this one, an Ace Attorney werewolf oneshot. Whichever one gets the most reviews or favorites, I will get started on it immediately! Alex, explain part of it! Alex: Apollo is a werewolf, he didn't know he was one until the moon has risen in this oneshot! This takes place after Dual Destinies! Me: There are also werewolf courts if, and that's a big IF, I do this. So while I listen to Dairy of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, I'll write this! :D Alex, DISCLAIMERS! Alex: THE real assistant doesn't own Ace Attorney or the song she is listing to, just in case she might get sued for making that one comment. :l_**

**_EDIT: I can finally edit from my phone people! :D So I realized all my mistakes, so I am editing it now.)_**

Apollo fell to the ground, gasping. The alleyway he was in covering the incidents that will unfold. 'Why is this happening?' Seconds ago, he was fine, running to the Wright Anything Agency, planning to ask a question to a co-worker. He searched through his past memories for any hint to this pain.

_-Flashback_

_Apollo was sitting in his apartment, looking over the local newspaper. Scowling when he realized it was just filled with all that talk about that creature people claimed to see. He rolled his eyes, these people were just delusional, the paper said it may be a lycanthrope, but Apollo thought it was just some grown wolf. He refused to believe it, after all... He shivered, running a hand over his shoulder the wolf bit him on. He just got back from the hospital, an attack from the so called 'Wolf of Los Angeles'. He was just walking home when he blacked out, when he awoke, he was in a hospital bed, looking at a crying Trucy, and a worried Athena and Phoenix. Athena told him what happened while Trucy just stared at where he had been bitten, never stopping to smile or at least make a hint of one to celebrate his survival. Athena explained that a giant beast attacked him on his way home, he would have been dead if a man didn't hear what was going on and grabbed his shotgun. Shooting the wolf off and away from Apollo. He experienced many injuries and lost lots of blood, but he was surprisingly going to live. The most devastating had to be the bite on his right shoulder. He grimaced at the memory, sitting back on his chair, and then he realized something. When he asked Trucy what was wrong, she simply said that she didn't want to talk about it. His bracelet tightened like crazy. 'She knows something... I just know it! I have to find out now, crazed wolf or not!' He walked towards the door and looked at the clock, '5:00, I can make it'll be moonrise by the time I get there.' He put his red vest over his white shirt, putting his bracelet on his right hand, then ran out the door, in the direction of the setting sun..._

_Flashback ends-_

Apollo gritted his teeth, grasping his hand, he shut his eyes tight. 'Trucy, she knows what's happening to me! She didn't want to tell me what's going on, but what exactly is going on?' Apollo felt an intense heat in his fingers, he held back a scream as he opened his eyes to look at his hand. If he had any doubt that the creature that bit him was a werewolf, all doubt was cast aside as he saw what was happening to his hand. His fingernails were sharpening and turning black, his hands growing brown fur with streaks of red on his hand. He looked closer at his hand. 'My hand, it looks like...' His eyes widened in terror, 'But this can't be!' He groaned, his groan, frighting him, quickly turned into the snarl. His back arched, he began growing the same color of fur all over his body. His clothes seemed to melt into his body. The red tint staying in his fur. His shoes melding into his feet. Unbeknownst to him, the same thing that happened to his hands happened to his feet. He felt his spine cracking, seeming to from another appendage. All his bones cracking, reforming themselves to his growing body. His eyes closed the whole time, the pain almost seeming to kill him as tears went down his face. 'Please, let it be almost over, please...' It was close, but it wasn't over yet. _**(A:N:No thanks to the writer) **_ He placed his now clawed 'hand paws' to the ground as his mouth began lengthening. Never closing his mouth as it showed his now sharpened canines. When his face became the same as the attacker that scared him, the pain over, he howled. Startling himself as he did so. He collapsed to the ground, panting. After a few moments, afraid to move, he started to think. 'I'm still here? I never knew that pain could reach those kind of limits... I thought I was dead for sure... What the heck happened to me? I think that there is a mirror shop around here, I just have to find it...' He slowly got up, to all four of his legs to his surprise. He shook off his surprise, not wanting to believe the conclusion he came to earlier. He looked around, shaking his head every five seconds from the smells assaulting his nose. He saw the shop he saw earlier on previous walks, the old mirror shop. When Mr. Shine died, he never had a predecessor, so the store was left to rot. He crawled over to the shop, turning to the first mirror he saw in the display store window. What he saw incredibly startled him. It was a large brown wolf, with red tints on some of the fur. The hair had two spikes in the front, much like Apollo's own hair. If that didn't confirm that the wolf in the mirror was him, he looked to the wolf's right wrist. On the right wrist of the wolf was his very own bracelet...

_**(A:N: Now before those crazed fangirls come after me, hear me out! I wanted to do this for a long time, and finally decided to attempt this when I saw NO WEREWOLF ACE ATTORNEY FANFIC WHATSOEVER! So leave it to the insane writer to write a possible 'swing and a miss' oneshot story. So please, R&R BEFORE burning me with your flames! (Runs off))**_


End file.
